Danny Valentine
}} Danny Valentine is the eldest son of Leo Valentine and Valerie Holden. Leo has been cheating on his wife with Valerie, and Leo kept Danny's existence secret from his children (Danny's half-siblings) Calvin, Sonny and Sasha Valentine however, Leo moved in with Danny, Valerie and Danny's newborn sister Lauren Valentine in 1993. Biography Early life Meeting other family Danny first arrived in the village in September 2007, when his mother Valerie Holden dropped he and his sister, Lauren Valentine, off at the Valentine residence, demanding that Leo looked after them whilst she went on a free holiday in Greece. Danny and Lauren were initially totally unknown to Leo's other children Calvin, Sonny and Sasha Valentine, but when Lauren referred to Leo as "Dad", they realised that Leo has been living a double life. Danny adapted to his new family much more than his sister, becoming very friendly with Calvin - forging a better relationship with him than Calvin had with Sonny. When Valerie decided to stay in Greece, the two planned to join her. However, when she said she would like to reside there, Danny decided to stay in Hollyoaks, saying he was happier there. He showed interest in Mercedes McQueen when he attended Sarah Barnes and Craig Dean's engagement party. Acting as a Wingman Danny befriended Justin Burton and initially tried to get him to forget about Katy Fox by going out and trying to find women. However, he soon realised Justin was only interested in winning Katy's affections back and tried giving him support by dressing up as a policeman to lead her to a table set out for a romantic dinner with Justin seated at it. However, this plan was unsuccessful. Danny then tried to convince Justin the Fresher's Ball was the perfect opportunity to get Katy back, however this also failed when she thought he was having an argument with her new best friend John Paul McQueen, when he was actually trying to stop an argument between John Paul and Nancy Hayton. Danny tried getting together with Steph Dean after helping her fix a burst beer pipe at The Dog in the Pond, when she was working. As thanks she offered him a free drink, which he then insisted she have with him after her shift. She did agree to this, but only one drink, which annoyed Danny when she wouldn't stay for a second. However, she promised Danny she would go for a drink with him anytime, which he tried to take advantage of the following day. When she agreed to go again, he began flirting with her and upset her by trying to say how his status would be advanced if he dated her. Eventually, this resulted in her finding Max and the two agreeing to go out. Causing carbon monoxide poisoning When the hot water boiler in the Halls broke down, Jessica Harris offered Danny £50 to fix the boiler. Despite telling her he had little experience fixing boilers, he agreed to help. While examining the box, he noticed a hole which was causing the pilot light to go out. While Jessica's back was turned, he blocked up the hole with newspaper. Unfortunately, this caused a build-up of carbon monoxide. Later, at a house warming/welcome back party for Kris and John Paul, the gas caused everyone to feel ill. Danny left with Mercedes before the others began to lose consciousness. They went to the SU Bar and kissed and were interrupted by a phone call from Justin, saying that Katy had passed out as well as everyone else. They rushed back and Danny helped Justin pull everyone out of the room. Danny refused a lift from Darren Osborne, who suggested he ought to go to hospital to be checked, but Danny refused and ran off. Jessica visited him the following day, suggesting that the two of them keep a low profile. However, Danny could not take the guilt and confessed the truth to Mercedes. Jacqui McQueen overheard, threatening to beat him up, but Mercedes told her to let him go. Later, Myra McQueen and Jacqui forced Danny into confessing that Jessica was the one who allowed him to fix the boiler. They then threatened to sue Jessica. A few days later, Myra took some money Jessica had been given by Zoe Carpenter, and this seemed to make the family forget about what Jessica and Danny had done. Relationship with Hannah Ashworth and Departure Danny met Hannah Ashworth at the SU Bar and both were instantly attracted to each other. With encouragement from Beth Clement, Sarah and Nancy, Hannah goes over to him and they swap phone numbers. They began with a passionate kiss in the bike sheds at the Hollyoaks Community College. One day, while Justin and Danny were attempting to turn on the Christmas lights for the village, Danny was electrocuted and caused a blackout. He recovered, and later went to The Dog in The Pond with Hannah, Katy, and Justin. He joins the latter two in a drinking game which involved shovelling crushed crisps down their throat, with Danny not knowing about Hannah's struggling road to recovery from her eating disorder. When Hannah did not participate, he asks if she is on some kind of diet, which caused her to flee to the toilets. Justin forced a reluctant Katy to go after Hannah, and told Danny about Hannah's eating disorder. When Hannah returned, Danny told her that he would support her, and apologised for his comment. They ended up making up. After, a bit of time to think, Hannah asked Danny out again and the two went to Il Gnosh. Danny decided it would be romantic if they ate spaghetti and met in the middle, like in the cartoon film Lady and the Tramp. He held a forkful of pasta to Hannah's face. This reminded her of when her brother Josh had force fed her during her anorexia problems, and she panicked and rushed out. After making up, there was a further unpleasant surprise for Hannah when Danny's ex-fiancée, Michelle, came looking for him. It turned out that Danny had told Michelle he'd left to join the army because he was unable to break up with her any other way. Hannah managed to handle herself when Michelle calls her "Barbie" but she was still upset and wondered what other lies Danny had told. The two later made up at Sarah's house party. Danny later dumped Hannah because he felt that she was taking things too slow - Hannah was hurt by this but tried to accept it initially, but she later discovered that the real reason was that her father Neville Ashworth disliked Danny was because he was black. Hannah chased after Danny and they reconciled. He soon backed out once more, however, dumping her again, and causing her to have a relapse with her eating disorder. This made Danny realise that he wanted to be with her and support in any way he can, and they got back together for good. However, following a drunken evening at The Dog in The Pond with Nancy, Hannah was accompanied home by Darren. When she was fixing her top, Darren took an incriminating photo of her with his mobile phone, to try to convince Mercedes that he had slept with her, and win the bet that the pair had with each other. Mercedes did not believe him but sent the photo to Danny anyway, causing him to punch Darren, dump a bewildered Hannah - who had no memory of the photo being taken - and subsequently sleep with Mercedes, who used the situation to her advantage. A heartbroken Danny later left to go and find his mother in Spain. Background information *Actor David Judge was fired in July 2008 due to his persistent bad time-keeping. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:Valentine family Category:Students Category:1989 births Category:Past characters